Desafortunadas, no tanto, casualidades
by LF Tansy
Summary: A Sasuke el destino le hace pasar por unas desafortunadas casualidades con un dobe... o eso pensó al principio. Se encuentra con Naruto hasta en el ramen. Desdichado o dichoso... todo es cuestión de puntos de vista. Yaoi.
1. Casualidad 1

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Naruto ni de ninguno de sus personajes. Esta historia, obviamente, no es con fines de lucro.

Aclaraciones: Los capítulos no van a tener todos el mismo tamaño. Como el título lo dice, esta long shot (si se le puede decir así), está compuesto de casualidades entre nuestros personajes favoritos, o al menos, los míos (Naruto y Sasuke) XD.

Espero les guste.

* * *

**.**

**Desafortunadas, no tanto, casualidades**

**.**

**Casualidad 1: Medio de transporte.**

Ese día estaba siendo una verdadera mierda. No eran ni las once de la mañana de un sábado, que en teoría debería haber sido tranquilo, y ya estaba hasta las pelotas del mundo.

Primero, su hermano lo había despertado a las cuatro de la madrugada para hablarle de quién sabe que burrada acerca de que tenía que dedicarse a hacer algo en sus vacaciones. ¿Qué cojones le importaba a su hermano si quería pasar el resto de su vida en su casa?

Horas después, cuando volvía a coger el sueño, había aparecido Kakashi y su maldita manía de darle consejos acerca de buscarse un huequito donde desfogar su mal humor. Lo había lanzado de su habitación apenas escuchó sus deseos de enseñarle técnicas para hacerlo en huequitos no tan comunes. ¡Él no era gay!

Por último, había aparecido su amiga, y porque no decirlo, eterna enamorada suya a romperle los oídos con su "Sasuke-kun" "Sasuke-kun" "Sasuke-kun". Sakura no quería entender ni por las buenas ni por las malas que él no la quería de esa manera. Todo el tiempo invitándolo a citas.

Hastiado, había escapado de su casa. En ese instante se dirigía a alguna farmacia, donde nadie le pudiese reconocer, a comprar algo para el dolor de cabeza y su pote mensual de gomina para el cabello. La gravedad no ayudaba a que las puntas quedaran hacia arriba.

Sin embargo, desde que había subido a aquel maldito medio de transporte, aquel imbécil enfrente de él no ayudaba a que su mal humor se desvaneciera. ¿Por qué cojones le miraba tan fijamente? Está bien, estaba bueno, buenísimo, pero aquel idiota no paraba de mirarle y aquella mirada azulina le estaba enervando. Ya le había hecho señas para que entendiera que estaba hasta los cojones de que lo viera, pero al parecer no las comprendía. Se lo haría entender más gráficamente. Se puso en pie y cruzó el pequeño corredizo hasta quedar cara a cara con el imbécil de cara de idiota.

–¿Qué tanto miras, dobe? –cuestionó, levantándole levemente por las solapas de su polera naranja y mirándole directo a los ojos. Azules.

El otro pareció sorprenderse levemente, pero se recuperó con gran rapidez, se puso en pie y, sujetándole de las muñecas que lo apresaban, acercó sus rostros hasta que sus respiraciones chocaron.

–¡Lo que me dé la gana, teme!

La gente a su alrededor no decía nada, cada quien enfrascado en sus propios asuntos.

–No me mires, usuratonkachi –al segundo de haberlo dicho, se arrepintió.

Que él no era un crío de parvulario, era un joven hecho y derecho de 17 años.

–¡Si quieres ve a quejarte con tu mamita-ttebayo! Gatito asustadizo.

–¿Qué mierda has dicho? –preguntó retóricamente, obviamente no necesitaba repetición.

Ese maldito dobe iba a saber lo que era bueno. Soltó uno de sus brazos del agarre del otro y lo retrajo hacia sí, para impulsarlo con fuerza al rostro frente suyo. Antes de llegar a golpearlo, un firme brazo le detuvo por detrás.

–No te atrevas a golpearlo –le gruñeron casi en la oreja.

–Ya llegó tu mamita a defenderte. Gatito asustadizo –repitió las palabras que el otro había utilizado, soltándole las solapas y dirigiéndose a una salida–. Te has salvado de esta, dobe.

Ya se había pasado su paradero. A lo lejos escuchó el sonido gritón de ese usuratonkachi.

–¡Gaara, yo podía solo!

* * *

Hola,

Bien, así empieza la historia. Ya sé, este capítulo es sumamente pequeño, pero venga, que es solo una... casualidad. Un encuentro fortuito entre estos dos, nada más ni nada menos.

Ya tengo escritos algunos capítulos, así que no me demoraré más de una semana en subir el siguiente... todo dependiendo de si les gustó o no, que al final, escribo para ustedes y para mí.

Por favor, si no les gusta díganmenlo. Me gustan las cosas claras... Example: Deberías dedicarte a otra cosa. Mis ojos han llorado sangre por lo que he leído. Siento que mis neuronas se han muerto. ¡Qué se yo!... sean creativos XD.

Si les gustó, también díganmelo.

Bueno, después de un montón de tiempo, vuelvo con esto.

Nos vemos hermosas criaturas del más allá (están lejos de mí) ;)


	2. Casualidad 2

Descargo de responsabilidad: _Naruto_ no es mío y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

Aclaraciones: Como había dicho, los capítulos no tienen el mismo tamaño, este es más grande que el anterior.

Espero les guste.

* * *

.

**Desafortunadas, no tanto, casualidades**

.

**Casualidad 2: Parque Central de Konoha**

Sasuke había, por qué no decirlo como era, huido de su casa nuevamente. En esta ocasión, por culpa de su propia pesadilla, su primo. Sai había llegado de visita por una demasiado larga temporada para su gusto.

No había aguantado más de dos días con el mimo retorcido pisándole los talones que había tenido que recurrir a las ínfimas cantidades de humildad que tenía y había hablado con Itachi para que distrajera a aquel idiota aunque sea por unas horas, ya que él, a pesar de mirarle con toda la mala hostia que se cargaba –que no era poca–, no lograba espantarlo. Sai, como muy pocos, era inmune a sus miradas de odio.

Que si su polla tenía buen tamaño, que si era demasiada blanca, que si era más gruesa que la suya, que si la de Itachi era más grande, que si, que si, que si. Estaba harto de su voz. ¿Por qué solo sabía hablar de pollas? No podía ni ir a bañarse tranquilo, ya que el otro, cual criatura poseída por el exorcista, aparecía frente suyo a mirarle, qué si no, la polla.

Así, dispuesto a distraerse de su pesadilla, había llegado hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, lo más alejado de su casa, de su hermano, de su primo y de su extraña familia en conjunto. De algo estaba seguro, su familia estaba enferma. Además, por qué no aceptarlo, tenía curiosidad por el nuevo parque que se había abierto en la ciudad.

El Parque Central de Konoha.

Una vez dentro, no se arrepintió. Era bastante amplio, fresco y agradable. En el centro se encontraba un pequeño lago donde habían patos salvajes, en otra zona habían personas haciendo shows, había también un espacio para los skaters, una zona para los ciclistas –en la cual él estaba más interesado–, entre otros atractivos. Se dirigió hacia un señor que se encontraba rodeado de unas 15 bicicletas acomodadas en un semicírculo, habló con él y alquiló una por una hora.

Se montó en ella, dispuesto a tratar de relajarse, y comenzó a avanzar lentamente. Recién habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que se montó, cuando reconoció una mata de cabello dorado a lo lejos. Sonrió de lado, macabramente.

Se vengaría por lo de gatito asustadizo.

Vio a sus alrededores y se aseguró que no había personas rodeando a su víctima. Apresuró el movimiento de sus piernas y, en unos segundos, ya se encontraba a una velocidad bastante considerable en dirección a su presa. Haría que sus ojos salieran de su órbita. Obviamente no deseaba matarlo, ni mucho menos, no era su intención ir preso. Nadie osaba llamarlo gatito asustadizo y salía indemne.

Mientras más rápido iba, notó con algo de preocupación que su víctima tenía algo que lucía como un libro entre sus manos y parecía estar bastante concentrado. Ya se encontraba a unos metros de él, por precaución trato de bajar la velocidad pero los frenos no respondieron como debería ser. No había calculado bien, el dobe no se daba cuenta de que iba en su dirección a toda velocidad y, estaba seguro, inclusive tratando de parar con sus pies no lograría frenar antes de llegar a él.

¡Oh santa mierda!

A ambos lados del dobe solo habían árboles. No era su intención morir por un completo desconocido. Mejor el usuratonkachi que él.

–¡Muévete dobe! –gritó, con la voz más aguda de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Sasuke, estupefacto por la estupidez del rubio, vio como el aludido levantó el rostro para ver en dirección a la fuente del grito pero no hacía ningún movimiento. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Los ojos azules observaban hacia él, pero no mostraban ninguna emoción de miedo, solo curiosidad.

¿A aquel usuratonkachi no le importaba morir? A él sí le importaba que el otro muriera. No estaba en sus planes ir preso.

Se lanzaría contra un árbol, no había de otra; sin embargo, antes de siquiera estar a un metro del dobe, alguien lo lanzó hacia un costado, cayendo ambos en el pasto.

Sasuke gimió suavemente por el dolor. Estaba seguro de haberse fracturado el brazo con el que había caído. Encima suyo y separados solo por la bicicleta, se encontraba aquel estúpido de cabellos rojos que se había metido en la pelea entre ambos varios días antes, también con un rostro congestionado por el dolor.

–¡¿Qué mierda intentabas hacer?! –le espetó desde encima suyo, levantándose rápidamente.

Realmente no tenía una respuesta coherente.

–Todo es culpa de ese usuratonkachi –refutó, levantándose también, aunque no tan rápido–, le dije que se moviera.

No acostumbraba disculparse y probablemente, si lo hiciera, ese sería un buen momento para pronunciar aquellas aberrantes palabras "Lo siento", pero él no era así.

Aquel pelirrojo parecía dispuesto a pelear con él. Bien, tal vez no podría ganar, el brazo fracturado no ayudaba, pero al menos se llevaría como recuerdo la sangre y algunos dientes de ese tipo.

–Gaara –escucharon ambos, distrayéndolos de su pelea de miradas–, ¿estás bien?

–Sí –dijo el pelirrojo en respuesta, suavizando levemente su mirada cargada de cólera pero con los labios tan pegados que parecía no haberlos abierto nunca.

–Tú –continuó el rubio hablando, pero sin moverse de su lugar–, quien mierda seas, lárgate a menos que quieras que te saque la mierda de dentro a golpes –terminó, tirando el libro hacia un costado y con el ceño completamente arrugado. Los ojos entornados con furia.

–¿Y quién te crees para decirme qué hacer? –gruñó.

Nadie le ordenaba qué hacer.

–¡Teme! ¡Me estás buscando! ¡De veras!

–Naruto, déjalo –interrumpió el otro, acercándose al rubio–. No vale la pena. Vámonos –dijo, recogiendo el libro que el otro había tirado.

–Escúchalo. No quiero ensuciar mis manos con tu sangre –habló, agarrando con más fuerza la bicicleta. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a aquel cabeza de hormiga? El otro día y este también, seguía metiéndose entre ellos. Sasuke odiaba a los entrometidos–. Hazle caso a tu niñera. Tu mamita no le va a pagar si llegas con los huesos rotos.

Le quería sacar la mierda a alguien.

–¡Gaara suéltame! ¡No soy una puta nena! –gritó el rubio cuando el pelirrojo lo cogió del codo, moviendo su brazo con brusquedad para dar más énfasis a sus palabras, sin embargo, el aludido no le hizo caso.

–Nos vamos. No hagas esto difícil, Naruto –mencionó el pelirrojo como si hablara del clima. Aquello debía ser común–. Y tú –prosiguió, esta vez, hablándole a Sasuke y sus ojos verdes observándole con odio–, no te vuelvas a acercar a nosotros.

–Voy a hacer lo que me plazca –respondió el azabache, mas los otros no le escucharon o hicieron como si no lo hubiesen oído.

Sus ojos negros observando la situación. Se alejaban, Naruto, ahora sabía su nombre, intentando soltarse aún y el otro halándolo por el codo. Una rabia ciega comenzó a ascender por su cuerpo… no le gustaban los entrometidos ni los débiles.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Pensaba subir el martes... pero me ha llegado un review que me hizo cambiar de opinión. Gracias a las poquitas, no importa, personas que han leído el primer capítulo. Si hay aunque sea una o dos personas a las que les gusten los siguientes capítulos, entonces yo me daré por satisfecha.

Esta es mi primera historia larga en la página... así que no sé si los reviews se responden o no en esta parte, igual lo voy a hacer XD

natzumy08: _Muchas gracias. ¿De verdad te pareció interesante? Me alegro... Por lo de Gaara no te preocupes, va a seguir apareciendo XD (a mí también me gusta)_

_sakura1402:_ _¿De verdad? ¿De verdad? Me has dejado con la boca abierta de pura alegría jeje... Espero te guste la continuación. =)_

_Goten Trunks5: Sasuke no tiene solo mal carácter en las mañanas, también lo tiene en las tardes y en las noches XD. Un Sasuke de buen humor hasta miedo da, aun así, se le quiere._

true-chan324:_ Por ti me he decidido a subir antes ;) No esperé nunca que alguien fuera tan... directa, por así decirlo XD. Es la primera vez que alguien me dice que está "poquito interesada" en lo que he escrito, que "no es lo mejor" y que "no todos nacemos con el talento". MUCHAS GRACIAS, de verdad, sin ironía, lo juro. Espero que de ahora en adelante sigas leyendo esta historia, así no te guste ;), me aconsejes y nos hagamos amigas ¿Sí? Me intrigas... Bueno, espero leas mi respuesta, esperaré tu comentario con ansias :)_


	3. Casualidad 3

Desacargo de responsabilidad: _Naruto _no es mío y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

Aclaraciones del capítulo: El capítulo no me ha quedado como me hubiera gustado (ya se darán cuenta), pero quería subirlo hoy día.

Espero les guste.

* * *

.

**Desafortunadas, no tanto, casualidades**

.

**Casualidad 3: Hospital**

Sasuke estaba entrando en el Hospital Central de Konoha. Su hermano lo estaba esperando. Iba retrasado 5 minutos que tal vez para otra persona no fueran importantes, pero estaba seguro, para su hermano le representaban una falta de respeto poco soportable. Itachi era insoportablemente puntual y, por ello, tampoco era muy paciente cuando le hacían esperar, algo que había adoptado hacía muchos años de uno de sus amigos, Sasori.

Aligeró un poco el paso, no queriendo soportar la mirada reprochadora de Itachi ni su sermón acerca de la puntualidad. No estaba de humor, ni se lo merecía. No había sido su culpa llegar tarde. Sai aún no se largaba a su casa a cientos de kilómetros lejos de él y no tenía nada mejor a lo que dedicarse que hacerle la vida lo más insoportable posible.

Un brazo enyesado no le imposibilitaba de hacer nada, pero el mimo sonrisa de idiota no quería entender. _"Leí en un libro que una persona enyesada necesita incluso que le ayuden a bañarse o realizar sus necesidades."_ Le decía Sai cada que Sasuke, con toda su mala hostia, le decía que él podía hacer las cosas por sí mismo. Al parecer, su primo no quería o no podía entender que aquello era cuando una persona tuviera enyesada la columna vertebral, no un mísero brazo. Si por él fuera, su primo ya tendría los libros bien atorados por donde menos le cupieran para que así no leyese estupideces, para su mala suerte Itachi no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso.

–Sasuke, no vayas tan rápido. Necesitas descansar –escuchó que le decía una voz con tonalidad monótona detrás suyo.

Estaba hastiado. Harto del otro. Ya iban a ser tres semanas desde que su primo había llegado de viaje, pero a él le parecía que habían sido meses.

–Tengo el brazo fracturado, no las piernas –gruñó frustrado, seguro de que el otro no le iba a hacer caso.

–En el libro que estoy leyendo dice que una persona con fracturas debe descansar y no realizar mucho movimiento. Necesitas descansar ahora –le replicó con la voz denotando la seguridad de un conocedor experto en el tema.

Explicarle a Sai que lo único que debía "reposar" era su brazo, era como explicarle el porqué del universo y eso, era algo que no tenía intención de hacer.

Jugaría su as bajo la manga, uno que nunca le fallaba.

–Itachi está esperando.

Sasuke sabía que su primo tenía una fijación especial por su hermano mayor, a pesar de que a quien perseguía era a él. Un silencio ensordecedor se formó entre ellos dos. Ambos lo sabían, aquello era simple y pura manipulación, aun así, solo podía haber un vencedor.

–Bien, pero luego debes descansar –aceptó Sai después de unos breves segundos–. Itachi dijo que debía cuidarte.

–Tsk –chasqueó la lengua.

Itachi había hecho eso solo con el fin de molestarle en venganza a que él no le había querido decir nada acerca de porqué había llegado en esas condiciones a casa. Con un brazo hinchado y fracturado y la ropa rasgada y con raspones. No tenía intención de decir que no había controlado bien una bicicleta y que había estado a segundos de chocar a una persona o en su defecto a un árbol. Era humillante. Su hermano era demasiado sobreprotector, cualidad que se había acentuado después de la muerte de sus padres hacía 5 años. No quería saber que hubiera hecho si sabía cómo había pasado aquello. Un casco y un GPS cruzaron por su mente.

Con la comodidad de alguien que conoce el lugar a la perfección, Sasuke caminó con paso tranquilo hasta el segundo piso del gran edifico y se adentró por uno de los pasillos. Hacía tres años que Itachi trabajaba como médico oftalmólogo en aquel lugar. Se detuvo antes de llegar a su destino. Frente a él y en su camino, nuevamente se hallaba aquel dobe por el cual tenía el maldito yeso. Estaba de espaldas a él viendo por la ventana. Decidió ignorarlo, ésta vez no se metería en problemas por aquel usuratonkachi. Siguió caminando en dirección al punto de encuentro con su hermano.

La curiosidad mató al gato, o en este caso a Sasuke. Había algo en el rubio cara de idiota que le molestaba y le llamaba la atención a partes iguales. ¿Por qué estaría aquel dobe en el hospital?

Una vez a su costado volteó a verlo disimuladamente. Sonrió de medio lado, con un rastro palpable de burla en sus delgados labios. Aquello había sido el karma, estaba seguro. Naruto, recordaba vagamente su nombre, también tenía el brazo enyesado, al igual que él, solo que el del usuratonkachi parecía haber sido puesto recientemente. Estaba completamente blanco y los bordes se veían suavemente húmedos.

No le importaba o eso quiso pensar. Sin embargo, antes de avanzar siquiera un paso, no pudo contener su lengua cargada de veneno.

–Si estás pensando tirarte por la ventana, te ayudo –dijo parándose a un costado del otro. Recordando a su primo, ordenó–. Sai, adelántate.

El mencionado no se movió ni un centímetro. Itachi le había dicho que debía cuidar a Sasuke y él no desobedecería algo dicho por el mayor.

–Sasuke, no debes ayudarle. Puedes ir preso.

Los ojos negros se volvieron una fina raya. ¿Sai no entendía lo que era la ironía? Por supuesto que no tenía intención de ayudar a aquel dobe a suicidarse, aunque ganas no le faltaran.

–¿Te llamas Sasuke, teme? –interrumpió Naruto, sin voltear a verles, aún con la vista fija en algún punto fuera de la gran ventana–. Me llamo Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, no dobe. ¡De veras!

–Nadie te preguntó –replicó Sasuke. Mierda ¿qué hacía peleando como si fuera un crío? –. Sasuke Uchiha.

–Yo soy Sai, primo de Sasuke –dijo el tercero presente, aunque nadie le preguntó. Vagamente Sai recordó que para hacerse amigo de los amigos de un amigo, o en este caso familia, debía de hablar de la persona que era la conexión entre ellos para crear familiaridad. Bien, empezaría a poner en práctica sus conocimientos–. Mi primo tiene una de las pollas más grandes que he visto, aunque su hermano mayor la tiene más grande.

Sasuke se arrepintió de haberse parado a hablar con el dobe. De alguna manera, sus encuentros parecían destinados a terminar en alguna clase de pesadilla.

–¡¿Para qué quiero saber de qué tamaño tiene la polla este teme?! –gritó enfadado Naruto–. ¡Ni la de él ni la de su hermano!

Sai buscó en su memoria algo que le ayudara en aquella situación. Había leído infinidad de libros, así que estaba seguro, en alguno de todos ellos debía estar la respuesta. Lo recordó, hacía tres años había leído uno que en momentos como ese le serviría. "_La baja autoestima y la vergüenza_". Cuando una persona se siente ofendida por hablar de algún tema en particular es porque hay algo que esconde o de lo que se siente avergonzado.

Claro, era eso.

–No deberías sentirte mal por tener la polla pequeña. No todos pueden ser bien dotados.

–¡Pero qué coño le pasa a este imbécil! ¡Claro que no la tengo pequeña, es bien grande! ¡Seguro que más grande que la tuya y la de toda tu familia! ¡De veras! –gritó Naruto, dejando de observar la pared para voltear a verlos, a ninguno en particular.

–No creo. La de su hermano es muy gr…

–Sai, cállate –gruñó por fin Sasuke.

Todas las personas alrededor los observaban con los ojos entornados por culpa de los gritos del dobe. Pensarían que eran alguna clase de pervertidos. Algo que a él realmente le venía sin importancia, pero su hermano trabajaba ahí.

–Pero Sasuke, tú sabes que es verdad. Itachi la…

–¿Itachi? ¿El doctor Itachi Uchiha? –preguntó Naruto, bajando el tono de voz y hablando nuevamente en un tono moderado y sorprendido.

–Hmp. Es mi hermano.

–¡No hay forma en qué ustedes sean familia de Itachi!

¿Quién se creía ese dobe cara de idiota para decidir si eran o no familia?

–Somos hermanos y qué. No es tu problema.

–Pues qué lástima por él. ¡De veras! ¡Soportar a dos idiotas todo el puto día!

Eso no se lo aceptaría, ni a él ni a nadie. Con Itachi nadie, nadie se metía. Las obsidianas negras refulgieron de ira. Sasuke le sacaría lo gilipollas a golpes. Se acercó para pegarle un puñetazo con su brazo bueno, el que no tenía el yeso, pero como era costumbre cada vez que se encontraba con aquel idiota, fue detenido antes de siquiera rozarlo.

–Otōto ¿qué estás haciendo? –no era una pregunta.

Sasuke reconoció la voz, inconfundible a sus oídos. La mano de su hermano estaba sobre su hombro, apretando fuertemente.

–Naruto, lo siento. Mi hermano pequeño es idiota a veces.

¿Qué le pasaba a su hermano? Él nunca hacía eso. Ponerse del lado de otros, sin embargo, guardó silencio. Aquel no era un lugar para pelear.

–No hay problema Itachi –respondió el aludido con un poco de culpabilidad, pero mostrándose aún un tanto irritado–. Ha sido culpa mía también.

–Nosotros nos vamos. Nos vemos, Naruto.

El mencionado no habló, solo asintió.

Los tres azabaches se alejaron guiados por el mayor. Ninguno replicó, Itachi parecía realmente molesto y no era bueno verlo en ese estado.

Mientras se apartaban, Sasuke volteó un momento, solo un segundo. El usuratonkachi había vuelto su cuerpo a la posición inicial de cuando se habían encontrado, con unas ligeras diferencias. Estaba de espalda a ellos observando algo por la ventana, pero en esta ocasión sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados. Su espalda tensa como una cuerda.

Aún podría ayudarlo a lanzarse del segundo piso.

* * *

¡Hola!

Pues el capítulo no me quedó como me hubiera gustado, pero el siguiente sí que me gusta. Ya lo tengo hecho y es bastante interesante. De hecho, les tengo una sorpresita en el siguiente... no sé cuántas personas se habrán dado cuenta XD.

Bueno, otra vez, espero los haya entretenido.

arenero: ¡Qué linda/o! (con esto del internet no se sabe XD) ¿te gusta Gaara? A mí también, de hecho es tan sexy (suspiro). No te preocupes por sus apariciones que hay una buena parte suya en la historia.

natzumy08: ¿La incógnita es una pregunta retórica o de verdad es una pregunta? Bueno, no importa, porque en este capítulo habrás tenido tu respuesta XD (a buen entendedor pocas palabras ;)). Muchas gracias por el ánimo. Me imagino también que este capítulo no te ha gustado tanto, a mí tampoco mucho, pero el siguiente es mejor ;)

sakura1402 Por la relación de nuestro rubio adorado y del sexy Gaara no os preocupéis mujer que todo tiene una explicación... ya lo verás más adelante XD. Sai, a mí me encanta su honestidad tan bruta ¿a quién no?

YASNyoko1: De hecho hay una explicación para todo, que a mí no me gustan los cabos sueltos... pero viene un poquito adelante. Espero me acompañes hasta que llegue a esa parte.

Goten Trunks5:Me alegro de que te guste Sai, porque él va a tener un papel importante... al menos en cierta parte XD. Seguro que también te gusta cuando haga lo que tiene que hacer... Lo de Naruto y Gaara tiene su explicación, es una relación especial, pero ya te enterarás en su momento XD. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, después de todo aquí Sai arma un lío :)

Penny Uchiha:

De casualidad cuánto habrá... no sé. Es cosa del destino (mía) creo yo XD. Que alegría que te haya sacado unas risillas, que para eso es esta historia, para reírnos. Con lo de Sasuke y Naruto, pues tienes razón, es que Naruto es capaz de llamar la atención, ya sea para bien o mal, hasta de una piedra. Con lo de Gaara y Naurto estás en "tibio"... ya te enterarás. Espero este capítulo te haya gustado.


	4. Casualidad 4

Descargo de responsabilidad: _Naruto_ no es mío y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

Hola gente! Después de dos semans... se me fue el tiempo XD. Espero les guste la continuación, que hoy se ve un secreto a voces XDDD.

Por cierto, para los que no lo sepan, el braille es un sistema de lectura y escritura táctil pensado para personas ciegas (Wikipedia)

* * *

**.**

**Desafortunadas, no tanto, casualidades**

**.**

**Casualidad 4: Librería.**

Ese día, como en pocas ocasiones, Sasuke estaba tranquilo y, se podía decir también, algo feliz. No era que fuese el fin del mundo. No. Era solo que habían salido los resultados de su postulación a la Universidad de Konoha y, como había predicho desde un comienzo, había sido aceptado con las mejores calificaciones en la carrera de Medicina. La tercera mejor había sido su amiga de la infancia, Sakura Haruno. No estaba completamente seguro de que ella hubiese elegido esa carrera porque le gustaba o porque él la había elegido. De todas maneras, no importaba.

Su primo ya había vuelto a su casa, en otra ciudad a kilómetros de él. Eso también representaba un incentivo para su estado de ánimo. El yeso aún lo tenía, pero se había acostumbrado relativamente a éste.

Sasuke no podía negar que había recordado vagamente los tres encuentros anteriores con el _usuratonkachi_, cada uno había dejado una huella. No había podido comprar el gel que normalmente utilizaba, tenía un yeso en su brazo y, definitivamente, no podía ir a donde su hermano trabajaba al menos hasta que las enfermeras del hospital volvieran a verle la cara en vez de otras partes más… sureñas.

Sentía algo de curiosidad por aquel dobe, era una sensación extraña. Inexplicablemente, le aborrecía. Inexplicablemente, le quería ver otra vez. Deseaba cruzárselo nuevamente, más que nada porque quería sacarle la mier… un poco de sangre y algunos dientes, pero su férreo orgullo no había permitido insistir cuando su hermano no había querido decir nada acerca de aquel idiota.

_"No te puedo decir nada de los pacientes del hospital… Pero no deberías meterte con él"_ Solo eso había podido obtener de Itachi. Sasuke lo sabía, porque conocía muy bien a su hermano mayor. A su hermano le agradaba aquel idiota y eso era lo más raro de todo, porque Itachi, al igual que él, no solía relacionarse demasiado con otras personas.

Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, no tenía por qué amargarse el día.

En ese instante se dirigía a la biblioteca, para comprar un libro que su hermano le había recomendado después de felicitarle por su ingreso en la Universidad. De alguna manera que no llegaba a comprender, Itachi parecía pensar que Sasuke era un niño pequeño aún. Había tenido la intención de llevarlo a la librería para que –en palabras de su hermano– _no se perdiera en el gran edificio_. El menor de los hermanos lo había mirado como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas más, él no era un maldito crío de parvulario. Sin embargo, sus miradas de odio habían dejado de surtir efecto con Itachi hacía muchos años, es más, no recordaba que alguna vez hubieran funcionado. Aquella habilidad era la conocida inmunidad Uchiha, de la cual muy pocos eran poseedores. Solo su hermano, su primo y él la poseían.

Así que a pesar de su fiero intento de escabullirse para ir él solo, ahora ambos se dirigían a la Librería de Konoha, la que tenía la mayor cantidad de variedad de libros. En aquel imponente edificio, porque era un lugar bastante grande, se podían encontrar libros de lo que fuera. Habían libros de temas desde Geografía a Astronomía, de Biología a Anatomía, de Matemática a Ciencias, de Cómics a Literarios. Por supuesto, los de medicina no eran una excepción.

Una vez dentro de la sala principal, porque tenía varios salones enfocados en diversas especialidades, Itachi le dijo que fueran primero a la sala de libros en _Braille_. Sasuke no hizo preguntas al respecto, su hermano era oftalmólogo, por lo que solo asintió. Avanzaron hasta llegar a un recinto no muy grande pero bastante ordenado, probablemente para que a sus clientes "especiales" no se les dificultara la búsqueda, e ingresaron en él. Antes incluso de poner el primer pie dentro, notó con algo de rabia y una molesta sensación extraña que Dios o el destino, quien quiera que fuera el culpable, no le apreciaba. Aquel usuratonkachi estaba revisando entre los libros, acompañado de un señor mayor de larga cabellera blanca y ropas un tanto estrambóticas, parecía ser ropa tradicional japonesa.

El señor se alejó unos pasos y se fue a la sección de _Libros Eróticos_ en el mismo salón. Aquello le permitió hacer un descubrimiento, existían libros eróticos para invidentes. Sasuke torció una sonrisa, frente a él se abría una oportunidad. Itachi no se había dado cuenta, ya que estaba de espaldas al rubio y miraba la zona de "Lugares turísticos".

–Ahora vuelvo –dijo.

Su hermano mayor ya le había dicho que no debía meterse con Naruto. Al menor poco le importó la memoria de dicha advertencia.

–No te demores –le respondió su hermano. Sasuke frunció el ceño, tenía 17 años no 7, pero no replicó.

Caminó unos pasos en dirección a uno de los pasillos secundarios de la sala y rápidamente se paró a un costado del dobe. Naruto le ignoró, y aquello le fastidió aún más.

–Tienes que saber Braille para que sepas de qué trata el libro, idiota –habló. El desprecio destilando en su voz.

Naruto tensó su espalda y sus hombros.

–No te importa, ¡teme! –replicó el de ojos azules, frunciendo fuertemente el ceño pero sin voltear a verle–. ¡¿No tienes nada más que hacer que fastidiarme?! ¿Ver si por fin puedes dejar de ser un estreñido?

–Tal vez, pero esto me divierte más.

Sasuke se sorprendió de sus palabras, aunque su rostro no lo demostrara. Él nunca había sido del tipo bravucón, era más del _no me importa quién eres o qué quieres_. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo aquello? Había algo en la persona frente a él que le fastidiaba. Su existencia le molestaba.

–¡Bastardo estreñido! Seguro que ni en tu casa te soportan y ya no tienes a dónde volver.

–No pienses que lo que te ocurre a ti le sucede a todos.

Los ojos negros se prendieron en la figura a su costado.

–¡¿Quieres pelea?! ¡Teme!

–Hmp. No podrías ni siquiera tocarme.

El libro que Naruto sostenía en sus manos cayó al piso. Sorprendido por la velocidad, no tanto por el acto, Sasuke sintió como le jalaban de la polera y le asestaban un golpe en el estómago. El aire salió de sus pulmones. Antes de recibir otro golpe dirigido a él, se movió hacia atrás haciendo tambalear el estante de libros y con su brazo sano pegó un puñetazo con toda su fuerza en el rostro moreno. Una pequeña mancha de sangre se hizo notar en la piel canela. Le había roto el labio.

Ambos levantaron sus brazos que no tenía yeso, dispuestos a golpearse hasta que alguno de los dos cayese o que se cansase. Lo que ocurriera más rápido. Ambos fueron detenidos.

El dueño de las negras obsidianas sentía como su brazo era fuertemente apretado por una mano. Su piel blanca mostrando un enrojecimiento debido a la fuerza de la presión. Conocía esa fuerza.

–Sasuke detente –fue la primera voz que escuchó. Era una tonalidad grave y tensa. Su hermano solo la utilizaba cuando estaba furioso. Esa era la primera vez que la escuchaba dirigida a él.

Frente a él, el brazo de Naruto era detenido por el señor de las ropas japonesas.

–¡Suéltame ero-senin! –dijo el rubio forcejeando para soltar su brazo. El otro ignoró su pedido.

–Naruto –habló el señor de la cabellera blanca, poniéndose a un costado del rubio y viendo directamente a Sasuke como si fuera una mierda en su zapato– ¿este mocoso te está molestando?

–Ero-senin –gruñó Naruto, soltándose completamente del agarre del mayor. Parecía completamente frustrado por la situación, como si aquella no fuera la primera vez que algo así ocurría–, ¡Yo puedo solo! ¡No soy ningún crío! ¡No necesito de tu ayuda ni la de nadie! ¡Ser ciego no me hace idiota ni débil!

Todos a su alrededor se quedaron en silencio y dejaron de moverse.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se puso rígido, completamente seguro de que le habían pegado con un mazo en la cabeza. Sus ojos se fijaron en la figura delante de él con el detenimiento que nunca le había dado. Era un chico de su altura, probablemente de su edad, de contextura fibrosa, al igual que él, de piel morena y de expresión firme y decidida. No parecía para nada una persona débil y, aunque aquello fuera un prejuicio, le pareció imposible que fuera invidente.

Naruto, en sus pocos encuentros, nunca había mencionado nada acerca de su condición "especial". Aunque debía aceptar, habían habido ciertas señales a las cuales él no les había dado la suficiente importancia, porque de hecho, nunca había visto a la persona frente suyo como alguien débil que necesitara protección o ayuda de algún tipo. La realidad era otra. Ahora encajaban ciertos detalles de sus encuentros fortuitos anteriores. Naruto no lo había estado mirando fijamente en el metro, no lo había visto dirigirse a él a toda velocidad con la bicicleta y no había dirigido su vista a su rostro en el hospital.

¡Qué gilipollas!

Antes de que cualquier persona volviese a hablar, él decidió hacerlo primero. Debía disculparse. Una cosa era meterse con una persona normal y otra con una "especial".

–Dobe –empezó, soltando las palabras con dificultad.

Podía sentir la mirada de todas la personas a su alrededor dirigidas a él. Aquello no era su estilo, nunca lo había sido, y es más, sentía que una parte de sí se rehusaba a hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas. El recuerdo de su madre días antes que muriera golpeando en su memoria golpeaba en su memoria.

"_No debes disculparte por ser quien eres Sasuke._"

–Lo siento, yo no sabía que…

El rostro de los ojos azules se congestionó de tal forma que parecía dispuesto a rendirse en sollozos, en gritos y en golpes.

–¡No quiero tus disculpas! ¡No quiero la lástima de nadie! –gritó Naruto sin dirigir su vista a nadie en particular.

–Yo no sabí… –comenzó a hablar otra vez, pero fue interrumpido antes de terminar su oración.

–¡No te atrevas a sentir pena por mí! !¡No te atrevas! –gritó el rubio, su rostro enrojecido por la rabia–. ¡Eres un bastardo!

Sasuke no entendió.

–¡Muévanse de mi camino, me voy! –volvió a gritar.

Itachi, le instó a hacer un espacio para que el otro cumpliese su cometido. Naruto comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida, con una mano guiándose a través del estante. El señor que lo acompañaba salió después de él, siguiendo sus pasos.

–Naruto –le dijo el señor de los cabellos blancos mientras intentaba guiarlo sosteniéndolo por el codo del brazo que aún llevaba el yeso–, ¡déjate de idioteces! Te estás comportando como un crío.

A la distancia, los ojos negros vieron como la espalda de Naruto temblaba levemente. Sasuke no podía saber si era por rabia o por sollozos. Probablemente sería por ambos.

* * *

Lo sabían ¿verdad? Es que soy muy transparente ;P Ya todos se habían dado cuenta de la noticia... mis adorados ojos azules de mi adorado Naruto no ven. Hay una historia detrás de ello, pero eso está más adelante XD.

Sasukín ya no sabe qué hacer. Siempre he pensado que entre ellos hay una química inexplicable, algo que no se puede comprender. Es como si tuvieran entre los dos una fuerza de atracción pero a la vez de repulsión... y no necesariamente en el sentido _yaoi_. No sé si alguna vez les ha ocurrido, que se han encontrado con alguien cuya personalidad es opuesta a la tuya, sientes que debe desagradarte y lo hace pero por algún motivo terminas pensando en esa persona... Es extraño. Ellos han nacido con esa cruz.

En el próximo capítulo va a ser el primer encuentro entre estos dos... después de esto XD. Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke, uno no debe ser prejuicioso XD.

Nos vemos.

PD: La demora no la puedo justificar, fue pura cosa mía.

kikyo taisho: Bueno, creo que no lo he podido esconder XD... Espero te guste la continuación.

Goten Trunks5: Sai es un amor... ¿a que sí?. Naru melancólico mmmmhhhh, no sé, no creo, aunque puede ser XD.

Mikunami Todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta jajaja. Qué emoción que te haya gustado hasta el cap 3... realmente, mis historias largas son más pesadas, con bastante contenido, pero en esta ocasión me dije, voy a hacer algo diferente, cosa que no me aburro XD. Todas tus historias me gustan... (no venía al caso pero quería decírtelo ;)) Sai me gusta, así de simple. Así que lo voy a meter unas cuántas veces para que nos entretenga XD. Espero te guste la continuación, y si no, porfavor, critícame. No te preocupes que no me rompo XDD.

sakura1402:Como todos lo han deducido, Narutín esta ciegín... pero no por mucho que a mí me encantan sus ojazos azules XD.


	5. Casualidad 5

**Descargo de responsabilidad**:_Naruto _no es mío. Esto no tiene fines lucrativos.

¡Hola! Traigo la continuación. Por cierto ¿a quién le gusta Neji? (a mí) Va a aparecer en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**.**

**Desafortunadas, no tanto, casualidades**

**.**

**Casualidad 5: Camino a la Universidad**

Sasuke estaba con prisa. Aquel era el primer día de clases en la Universidad de Konoha, iniciaba con el curso de Anatomía I. No tomaba en cuenta la presentación para los nuevos ingresantes, ya que eso le parecía una pérdida de tiempo y no había asistido. Le sobraba tiempo, pero acostumbrado por su hermano a siempre llegar con tiempo de anticipación a cualquier reunión, no pudo evitar pensar que debía caminar con algo de prisa a pesar de encontrarse a solo cuatro cuadras de su destino.

Mientras sus pies se deslizaban por el piso camino a la Universidad, no pudo evitar pensar en Naruto. Una molesta costumbre que estaba adquiriendo, que por mucho que se esforzara no podía dejar tan fácilmente. Después de todo, el yeso que aún tenía en su brazo era un constante recordatorio de aquella persona.

El encuentro anterior, un tanto desafortunado tenía que admitir, había dejado una huella algo difícil de olvidar. Había –casi– porque no había sido exactamente eso, estado realizando _bullying_ a una persona con discapacidad.

Por mucho que Sasuke fuera un ser poco social y arisco, no era un bravucón abusador de los indefensos. Él tenía la filosofía de que si no aportaba nada importante en su vida o representaba alguien de valor para él, simplemente no merecía de su atención. Porque ¿Por qué debería gastar su tiempo en alguien que no lo valía, al menos para él? De la misma manera, no le importaba si los demás pasaban de él por el mismo motivo. Por todo ello, aún no entendía por qué había dedicado parte de su tiempo a joderle la existencia a otra persona, que por lo que había podido ver hasta ese entonces, no representaba gran cosa en su vida.

En su defensa, el de ojos obsidiana podría decir que no sabía nada acerca de la condición del otro. En ningún momento nadie le había dicho "Te estás metiendo con un ciego, Sasuke." Las cosas habrían sido mucho más fáciles si hubieran empezado por esa oración. No era cinismo, era la realidad. Está bien, debía admitir que él había estado encerrado en sí mismo y no había visto las señales de alerta, pero quién podía culparle realmente.

Nadie debería poder hacerlo.

Sin embargo, actualmente, su hermano mayor parecía aún algo molesto con él. Aun así, ninguno de los dos había intentado abordar el tema. El menor de los hermanos sabía que había algo que _sentía_ tenía que ocurrir para que el tema dejara de ser un tabú. Aún no sabía qué. Una disculpa no podría ser, la persona en cuestión ya había rechazado la primera y única que le daría. No era su culpa que el otro fuera ciego, tampoco lo era que no lo supiera.

A todo ello, el bruno no se imaginaba qué era o qué podía significar no ver nada. Obviamente era una discapacidad, pero más allá de eso, para él significaba una debilidad y un infierno. Vivir en una completa oscuridad, solo llena de sonidos. Se paró un momento y observó alrededor suyo, hasta ese entonces nunca se había detenido a apreciar lo que era poder ver. Algo que no todos podían hacer por mucho que lo deseasen.

Tal como aquel idiota que había conocido no hacía mucho.

Renovó su andar, imprimiéndole más fuerza y velocidad a sus pasos. Ya solo faltaban dos cuadras y dos cruces. Se detuvo en el semáforo, estaba en rojo para los peatones. Suspiró con algo de impaciencia, el tiempo seguía avanzando mientras él esperaba a que el color del semáforo peatonal cambiara. Trató de relajar su cuello, moviéndolo hacia los costados. A su izquierda divisó una cabellera rubia, que estaba seguro, aún no sabía cómo, era del dobe. Con cierta intriga y morbo por ver como una persona con ceguera se deslizaba por las calles, se movió hacia su costado para observarle con mayor facilidad. Al parecer estaba solo. Cuando comprendió lo que implicaba aquello, algo dentro de él se removió con incomodidad.

¿Cómo lo dejaban cruzar una avenida solo? Que el usuratonkachi no podía ver los colores del semáforo.

No sabía si acercarse o no. Por un lado, si bien no era su amigo, era una clase de conocido, lo suficiente como para no dejarlo morir arrollado por un carro frente suyo. Por otro lado, sería completamente incómodo intentar ayudarle después de los cuatro encuentros anteriores. Antes de poder decidir, él color pasó a verde y las personas comenzaron a avanzar. Naruto también. Sasuke también. Se sorprendió de verlo andando cómodamente entre las personas. Si no fuera por aquella delgada y larga varilla que sostenía con una de sus manos, diría que era una persona común y corriente.

No avanzó mucho hasta que notó que ya se hallaba a unos cuantos pasos del rubio. Sasuke veía como los _obstáculos _aparecían uno tras otro. Las personas, las irregularidades en el piso, los postes, los árboles. Francamente, no entendía cómo podía caminar por ahí. Si hubiera sido su hermano no habría dudado en encadenarlo a su casa con tal de que no saliera a la calle en su situación. Por suerte para él, el que transitaba delante de él no era nadie importante ni de quien debía preocuparse. Eso pensaba, sin embargo, cuando le vio tropezarse levemente por un pequeño hueco, se adelantó lo suficiente para auxiliarle en caso de que se fuera de bruces.

Su ayuda no fue necesaria.

–Tch –chasqueó la lengua, molesto consigo mismo por haberse acercado. Él no era la madre Teresa de Calcuta.

En ese instante, el azabache ya se hallaba a un costado del rubio, los pozos oscuros de un negro absoluto no perdiendo detalle de como el otro realizaba sus movimientos. Los ojos azules se dirigieron por un instante hacia donde él se encontraba, como si supiera que estaba a su costado. Su razonamiento le indicó que aquello era imposible. No podía saber que era él, no lo veía.

Bajando el ritmo de velocidad con el que había estado andando anteriormente, caminó con el de Naruto. Sin disimulo, observó con detenimiento el rostro de piel canela. Antes no había conocido personas invidentes, mucho menos de su propia edad. Era algo casi macabro verlo. Sasuke no estaba seguro de haber podido vivir con ello si le hubiera ocurrido a él.

Sorprendentemente, todo el rostro de Naruto parecía irradiar alegría. El rubio cara de idiota lucía feliz, tranquilo consigo mismo. Orgulloso.

Sasuke no podía comprenderlo.

¿De qué podía estar feliz? ¿De tropezarse con los huecos por no verlos? ¿De chocar con las personas? ¿De qué todo a su alrededor fuera oscuridad? El mundo estaba lleno de paradigmas y prejuicios, Sasuke no estaba exento de ellos. Para él, una persona invidente debía ser una persona triste. Así de simple. Por ello hasta cierto punto le fastidiaba, irrazonablemente debía admitir, la actitud del rubio.

–¡¿Puedes dejar de verme tan fijamente, teme?! ¡Es molesto! ¡De veras!–escuchó de repente.

–¿De verdad eres ciego? –no pudo evitar cuestionar, obviando el insulto.

El otro arrugó el entrecejo.

–La verdad es que me hago el ciego porque me gusta andar con bastón –respondió el rubio irónicamente–. Claro que soy ciego, teme. Lo que pasa es que te echas un litro de perfume. Tu aroma es muy fuerte.

Sasuke no aclaró que él no utilizaba perfume. No tenía importancia de cualquier forma.

–Tsk. Cualquiera podría utilizar el mismo perfume ¿acaso eres vidente además de idiota? –alegó. Era casi verdad lo que había dicho. Por el olor, él creía que había muchas personas en el mundo que podrían oler como él.

En esta ocasión una risa alegre y cantarina sonó.

–¿Te gustan los insultos? –preguntó, elevando una de sus cejas, algo que el otro por evidentes motivos no podía ver.

–Primero, eres un cabrón insufrible ¿sabías? –comenzó hablando–. Segundo, no soy vidente soy invidente, idiota. Tercero, eres la única persona que conozco que utiliza ese perfume. Y cuarto, cuando todos a tu alrededor te tratan como si fueras de cristal unos insultos no vienen de más ¡De veras!

En cierto modo aquello si lo pudo comprender. Era algo como que todos a tu alrededor fueran Sai cuando utilizaba el yeso. ¡Qué vida tan terrible!

–Eso no quita que me agrades como una patada al estómago –interrumpió el silencio después de unos segundos el rubio– ¡Deja de seguirme, teme!

–No te sigo, voy en esa dirección. Do-be –respondió con algo de apatía, separando las sílabas del insulto para darle énfasis.

–¡Pues camina por otro lado!

–La calle no es tuya. Puedo ir por donde yo quiera.

De hecho, ya había pensado en adelantar el paso. No tenía tiempo para perder con el otro. Pero a Sasuke Uchiha nadie le ordenaba. Así que más por fastidiar que por realmente desearlo, decidió caminar a un costado del otro hasta llegar a su destino. Otra vez, el silencio les rodeó. La piel canela del rostro del rubio se veía notablemente enrojecida. Al parecer estaba tan molesto que su rostro se había puesto rojo. Por muchos motivos, aquello le hizo gracia.

–¡Detente! –escuchó mientras sintió un brazo, uno que tenía yeso, ponerse delante de él como una barrera para que no avanzara–. Deberías ver por donde caminas, teme. ¡No todo el mundo gira alrededor tuyo… o bueno, alrededor de mí! ¡Deja de verme, puedo sentir tus ojos en mí! ¡De veras!

Con incredulidad vio un carro pasar delante suyo. Distraído observando el movimiento de la vara de Naruto, no había notado que ya habían llegado al siguiente cruce y que el semáforo de los peatones de este estaba en rojo. Algunas personas a su alrededor lo observaban, probablemente cuestionándose lo mismo que él.

¿Acababa un invidente de salvarle la vida al cruzar una avenida?

–Tsk –chasqueó la lengua–. Veía que no te cayeras en un hueco. Con lo usuratonkachi que eres probablemente tendrías otro de tus brazos con yeso –respondió con cierta molestia.

–Oh, ¡no necesito su preocupación San Sasuke! –replicó el otro, mitad divertido mitad molesto–. Este yeso –dijo levantando el brazo enyesado–, me lo hice cuando salté por la ventana de mi cuarto para huir de unos rateros que entraron en mi casa.

Sasuke se sintió incómodo y se quedó en silencio, no muy seguro de que debía decir o hacer. No dudaba que hubiera personas que trataban de aprovecharse de la situación del dobe. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil para él largarle si el otro no fuera ciego. Suspiró.

–Sabes, odio que me traten diferente porque soy ciego. De veras –el semáforo cambió de color y ambos continuaron su avance–. Tú también hubieras tenido que huir de tu casa si es que cuatro rateros entraban, así que no te atrevas a sentir lástima.

–Soy más inteligente, usuratonkachi –comenzó a hablar–. No me hubiera fracturado el brazo.

–¿Eso lo dice el que tiene un brazo fracturado por montar bicicleta?

Sasuke levantó una de sus cejas, pero no dijo nada. ¿De verdad el dobe era ciego? Aún no lo podía creer.

–Gaara me lo contó –dijo, pareciendo leer sus pensamientos–. El día del hospital te vio.

A Sasuke el pelirrojo no le caía nada bien, sin embargo, pensando en retrospectiva, él otro había tenido razón para meterse en cada uno de los encuentros anteriores. A pesar de ello, saberlo no quitaba la sensación de molestia que le producía recordarlo.

–Mh –gruñó. Él no era muy dado a hablar.

–A Gaara le caes muy mal. ¡De veras! Creo que te odia –volvió a hablar el rubio–. ¿Siempre eres así de malhumorado y vengativo?

Sasuke no hizo caso. No tenía por qué responder.

–Apuesto a que sí. Por tu voz apuesto a que no tienes muchos amigos, eres egocéntrico y la mayor parte del tiempo no quieres saber nada de los demás –se calló por unos segundos, al parecer pensando algo, y luego prosiguió– Pero con tu hermano eres diferente. Lo quieres mucho ¿no?

–Tsk –gruñó, molesto de que un desconocido lo conociera así de bien–. ¿Quieres ser psicólogo? –ironizó.

–Para nada ¡De veras! Es solo que puedo distinguir algunas cosas por el sonido y el tono de las voces. A diferencia de los gestos y las palabras, la tonalidad que les damos a las palabras no mienten.

Cruzaron un pequeño callejón y llegaron a la Universidad, algo preocupado vio el reloj de su celular. Iba tarde por siete minutos. Tenía que irse, pero no sabía si solo decirle que se iba y ya, o preguntarle por si se dirigía a algún lugar. Era muy extraño tratar con una persona invidente. Al diablo, de todas maneras ellos no eran amigos.

–¡¿Qué hora es?! –escuchó la voz alarmada de la persona a su costado– Gaara se va a preocupar. Me tengo que ir. ¡Nos vemos, teme!

No respondió. Bueno, la despedida había sido mucho más fácil de lo que imaginaba. Ahora debía dirigirse a su salón, sin embargo, su cuerpo no se movió. Las ónices negras observaron la espalda de Naruto avanzar unos pasos, detenerse y sacar algo de su bolsillo. Un celular. Mientras el rubio marcaba algunos números suponía, vio unos ojos aguamarina observarle con intensidad. Sasuke podía sentir claramente el desprecio y la ira de Gaara hacia su persona.

Al parecer tenían sentimientos correspondidos.

Después de unos segundos, los ojos aguamarina dejaron de observarle para enfocar su atención en su celular. Los ojos negros le vieron sonreír mientras miraba la pantalla de su celular, mas el otro no lo contestó, lo guardó otra vez en su bolsillo. Una última vez los ojos verdes se dirigieron a su persona por un breve instante, para luego dirigirlos al rubio que volvía a marcar algo en su celular. El pelirrojo se desplazó entre las personas en dirección al rubio. Antes de que Gaara dijera algo, Naruto sonrió con gran intensidad y comenzó a hablarle.

Sasuke vio aquello, volteó y se dirigió a su salón. Ya iba 11 minutos tarde.

* * *

Estos niños realmente no se agradan... y creo que están en lo correcto. Sería muy extraño que de buenas a primeras se hicieran amigos del alma XD. Mmm, si se me pasaron horrores ortográficos o gramaticales, lo siento mucho, estoy subiendo el capítulo con algo de prisa.

Ya lo dije, en el siguiente capítulo aparee mi querido y sexy Neji. (Aún no puedo creer lo del manga y este niño).

De antemano, se agradecen los comentarios.


End file.
